


Moon's Tears

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Kywi, Purple Hyacinth, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: When the calamity Phantom Scythe broke out, and there was no hope left. Kym and Will struggle to find the light in the darkness.[Breath of the Wild AU]
Kudos: 18





	Moon's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched or played Breath of the Wild, I apologize if you don't get any of the dep connections, so I'll try and help.  
> \- Kym takes place of Princess Zelda, who, in a way is more emotional, and at first rejects Will when he is appointed as her knight.  
> \- Will takes place as Link. He becomes the stoic and silent guardian of Kym  
> \- The Leader takes place as the calamity  
> \- The apostles and other members of the PS will be taken place by the guardians, destructive human forces, turned against good, and aids evil  
> \- The malice is a sort of substance that damages you and is usually shown in the presence of the calamity  
> Hopefully, this clears up a little bit of confusion.

Kym gasped as she looked behind her. He stood there valiantly, fending off the swirling malice and guardians. He stumbled and fell. The two were surrounded, scraped, bruised, bleeding, hurt. Emotions surged, the two looked at each other.  
“Will! You’re hurt,” she exclaimed, and though the two were injured, she could tell that his wounds were deep and far worse.

He looked into her soft, brown eyes and nodded. Getting up with a slight groan.

“Why don’t you ever say anything!” she let out a huff at his stubbornness and will to protect her, “Please Will! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU’RE OKAY!”

She wrapped her arms around his bloody shirt, sobbing. He’s always been there for her, silent and serving. He’s been so composed between her and her irritation towards him. They’d grown closer notwithstanding of scarce words shared. He looked down at her. Holding her close, tear streaming from both of their eyes. He knew he had failed. Failed Kym, failed the King, failed all of the people who roamed the lands, seas, and skies. He wanted to lie to himself. To both of them. He wanted to tell her it was okay, that they’ll be together in every lifetime, as she said when she appointed him,

“Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight.”

It stuck with him. They will always be together. Although the world was crumbling around them, guardians closing in, malice whirling about. 

“Will, I’m sorry,” Kym looked up from the comfort of his arms.

He nodded, he knew it wasn’t going to be okay. He knew what must be done. She let out a final sob before light engulfed them.

-

“Open your eyes…”

“Open your eyes,” her voice rang clearly around him

“Wake up, Will.”

Will awoke to a new world. One of new life and wilderness, one without Kym, one that was one hundred years after the calamity broke out. One where everyone he knew and loved, was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always. Please stay safe and take care!


End file.
